


catradora goes camping

by maddaccuser



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping AU, F/F, Self-Indulgent, Summer Vacation, THEY'RE BOTH SO SOFT, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddaccuser/pseuds/maddaccuser
Summary: Catra and Adora finally get time off to spend with each other, and what better way to spend it than to go on that camping trip they've been talking about for months now?Answer - There isn't anything better.Modern AU!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	catradora goes camping

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluffy Catradora love in my life as I have been writing some really angsty stuff lately, so have this cute little one-day self indulgent project I worked on to cure me of some of that angst. Also I can't wait for them to be canon in season 5, real talk

“Catra, you better knock it off!” A ruffling from the tree’s behind their tent startled her. 

“Ohhh, stop being such a scaredy cat, Adora.” Catra prowled undetected behind her, before pouncing and wrapping her arms around her lover's waist. Adora fell into a fit of giggles as the cat-hybrid nuzzled into her back and her purrs reverberated through her chest. 

It was a hot June evening, crickets began to sing as the sun started setting over the tree line. The couple embarked on a hiking trip for the weekend, switching things up a bit from their usual getaways. They had been talking about taking an off-the-grid hiking excursion since the chilly winter months, and they both finally had off the same weekend to seize their chance. What better way to spend a weekend off together, alone in the wilderness, and in the heat of mid-summer? 

“Please tell me you actually found some kindling,” Adora tried her best to look serious, but she couldn’t help but crack a smile at the way Catra eyed her.

“Of course I did, princess. You need to relax; we’re supposed to be having fun and enjoying ourselves!” 

“After we get this fire started and I get some food in my stomach, I definitely will be.” She strolled past Catra, making her way towards their tent but not before plopping a smooch on a certain beautifully sun kissed and freckled cheek. 

Catra glared as Adora sauntered on past her. “Oh, so you think a kiss can excuse your sassy behavior now, huh?”

Adora was down fishing through their shared backpack for a lighter. “Maybe,” she said with a wink over her shoulder. 

“Let me tell you,” Catra tiptoed over, unbeknownst to Adora, “you’re really lucky that’s the case!” And she tackled Adora into their freshly constructed tent, straddling her hips as they landed with an _oompf_.

“Hey—ha-ahh! Watch it!” Catra’s tail coiled around its victim’s slim waist, slipping under her loose shirt and tickling her bare skin as Catra pinned her wrists above her head. Adora put on her best pouty face, hoping maybe that would save her. 

“Nah, nope. Get outta here with that,” Catra wasn’t taking her bait. 

Adora emphasized her pout and batted her eyelashes this time, a last-ditch resort in hopes Catra would give in and let her go. But it seemed to fail yet again.

“Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…” Catra devilishly starred at Adora’s widening ocean blues, a smirk creeping across her lips. 

“No, don’t you dare! I—Catra!” She shrieked as her fate became clear. 

“Shame, on, ME!” A flurry of kisses met Adora’s vulnerable neck, sending her laughing and bucking beneath her tormentor. “Catra! Ah-haaah! I—I give, I give!”

Catra was relentless, licking and pecking every part of her soft pale skin. She paused after a while, moving to check on Adora. “I’m sorry, you said something?”

The blonde was left gasping for air, hair in disarray and not failing to take notice of the sparkle in Catra’s eyes. She was enjoying this _way_ too much. “I—I said I—give ah, give up. I give up, really!” Adora managed through ragged breaths. 

“Hmm...” Catra looked intrigued for a moment. “Gonna have to do better than that.” 

“No, no no no Catra-ahhhh, WAIT!” And back to it she went, feverishly torturing the blondes neck. This time, she paid special attention to that _one_ spot right below both of Adora’s ears she knew drove her insane. The blonde was practically howling in laughter by the time Catra paused again to hover over her face.

"You’d better keep it down, or all the wolves in this whole forest will outside of our tent soon.” She laughed at the mess Adora was in, before leaning back down into the sweet haven that was her girlfriend. She knew she'd bested Adora by the look of desperation on the blonde's face, but really she could've kept her there for as long as she wanted.

“Catra, Catraaahh—I give up! You win, you win! I swear, please!” 

“Aw, was that hard? _Hmm..._ ” Catra released her wrists and sat back onto Adora’s hips, with one hand on her own. She tapped her chin quizzically. “How do I know I can believe you?”

Adora didn’t bother answering, instead she smiled in defeat because losing to that face was something she could never grow tired of. Catra smiled back even wider, and leaned down into a searing kiss. Adora’s hands found their way behind Catra’s neck, interlacing with her thick mane. Catra broke the kiss shortly after it began, unwrapping her tail from Adora and extending a hand out to her. “Let’s go start this fire princess, I’m starved.” 

Adora scoffed, but took her outstretched hand. “You’re lucky you caught me off guard,” she jumped up with Catra’s pull, brushing her shoulders off. 

“Oh _please_ , as if. You're just a big softie, that's all.” That made Adora blush hard, knowing all too well how true that sentiment was. The two emerged from the tent, greeted by the warm breeze blowing through the evening air. 

* * *

Night had fully fallen now, the insects of the woods at maximum volume in the background. The full moon looked beautiful from atop the ridge they had decided was a good place to set up camp. Their bellies were packed full from all of the food they’ve consumed, roasted hot-dogs, mountain pies, and the two even allowed themselves to splurge and enjoy a Coke with their meals. 

Catra was laughing uncontrollably at Adora, “No way. There’s _no way_ Sparkles said that!” The two sat aslant from one another, sitting on their own separate logs. 

“No kidding Catra, I still can’t believe it. There’s no making this stuff up,” Adora could barely contain herself either. Catra buckled over and slapped her knee as she laughed hysterically. “What did Bow say?! Man, I wished I was there to see his face, that’d of been priceless!” 

Adora wiped a tear from her cheek, trying to compose herself to reply. “Oh my gods Catra, I wished you were there. I have _never_ seen him look so stunned and horrified in my whole life. Neither of us could have said anything because well, you know, it’s Glimmer.” 

“Yeah, sparkles was never one for cool calm and collected, was she? Well, that’ll be the last time DT tries bossing her around for a while, I know that for a fact.” 

“Oh yeah, for sure,” Adora said downing the last few drops of her can. “I’m not sure what had gotten into her that day, but it was brutal, even for her.” 

The two finished their giggles and emptied their plates and drinks. Adora let out a hugely exaggerated yawn, stretching her arms as she did so. 

“Rough day princess?” The fire reflected in Catra’s eyes mis-matched as she smirked at the blonde, receiving and equally sly smirk back. 

“If I hadn’t had to carry the bag all day...” 

“All day?! Are you kidding me? Maybe like an hour, tops!” 

Adora chuckled at riling Catra up, “Yeah, maybe in cat time it was an hour.” 

“You are really asking for it Adora, you know that?” 

Adora smiled and nodded her head knowingly. Catra slid over on her log and patted her hand beside her, motioning for Adora to come over. “C’mere, big softie.” Adora rolled her eyes at the name calling, but nonetheless made her way over to her side while the fire crackled at their feet. They gazed out over the ridge in silence for a few moments before Adora spoke. 

“This has been a perfect weekend so far Catra,” Adora wrapped an arm behind her, embracing her furry girlfriend. “I’m so happy you thought of this.” 

“I told you so. The weather couldn’t have been more ideal, and it was perfect that we both had the time off.” They sat there together in their racerback tanks and black athletic shorts, somewhat sweaty and smelly from the heat of the day. That didn’t stop them from being close to one another, of course. They sat and listened to the other’s heartbeat, as well as the slow in and out of their breathing. Nothing could beat this, alone with one another in the middle of nowhere, no other human in sight. The stars twinkled above them and the moon shone brightly, illuminating the dark forests surrounding them as the fire slowly started to crackle out at the center of their camp. 

“Ready to call it a night, princess?” Catra turned and brushed a stray hair behind Adora’s ear, her tail simultaneously wrapping around Adora’s hips to lay beside her thigh. 

“And here I thought you’d never ask,” Adora stood up, making her way over to the edge of the lookout. She bent over, stretching out her tight hamstrings from the long journey the day had brought. She was interrupted upon feeling a certain set of claws running up her glutes. “Catra!” she squeaked, her cheeks turning a rosy red, and definitely not from the heat. She allowed Catra to surprise her for what seemed like the millionth time today. 

“You’ve looked so beautiful _all day;_ I’ve been dying to do that.” Adora’s blush deepened as she turned to face Catra, who had an equally prevalent blush. “It was too tempting. And besides, you did that on purpose! Don’t you dare act all innocent, I _know_.”

Adora got a wide grin, because she knew Catra was right; she’d been yearning for Catra’s touch all day, craving it as much as Catra was eager to give it. It was as if the two were playing an unspoken game, seeing who would break and give in first, and the loser was clearly Catra. 

“I’m gonna go lie down, come in when you’re ready. Don’t let those wolves get to you before I get the chance.” She winked, glancing into the woods before turning back to Adora. 

“Oh, would you shut up!” Adora playfully shoved her backwards, causing her to stumble towards the tent before catching her footing. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, ok kitten?” 

“Don’t make me wait too long,” Catra unzipped the tent and slipped inside, leaving Adora alone outside in the darkness. The fire had since gone out, leaving the moon and the stars as the only source of light. It was deeply satisfying to be out here alone with her partner in crime, simply enjoying one another's undivided attention and company. It’s been so long since they had the chance to do this, there's always some kind of distraction. Whether that be work, friends, birthday parties or business trips, something always managed to get in the way. Making time for each other this weekend was the perfect way for the two of them to spend their time off, and Adora wished it would never end. She dropped her shorts and lifted her tank overhead, allowing the breeze to cool off her skin as she stood in the moonlight, only clothed with her black sports bra and matching underwear. 

Standing there for a moment, it’s almost as if a light bulb went off inside her head. Adora grinned as a plot crystallized in her mind, and she decided she was going to act on it. She owed Catra a little payback back from all of her teasing today, how could she _not_ repay her? That would be impolite, and she couldn't let that be the case. She crept up to the front of their tent as quiet as humanly possible, as to not alert Catra. 

“Ready or not, here I come!” Adora hastily unzipped the tent and ambushed her cuddled up kitten lying within. She was going to make sure Catra got what was coming to her, and she was going to be the one delivering it, wrapped with lots of cuddles and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! as always, kudo's and/or comments are greatly appreciated! :) any kind of criticism is welcome.
> 
> and why yes, I did *kind of* leave this open ended... didn't I?


End file.
